


Will you stop hiding, please ?

by TempleWilliams



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleWilliams/pseuds/TempleWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt.<br/>What should happen after episode 33. Starting a little angsty, but ending fluffy. Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you stop hiding, please ?

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt : Something involving carmilla going back to the dorm, apologizing for not telling Laura but obvs hurt bc Laura spoke harsh words against her, Laura recognizing she crossed more than one line and well, fluff arises?

Carmilla wasn’t really giving up on Laura. Damn, if she was honest with herself, she was doing everything but giving up on the tiny human. But staying in this room was too much, being here to watch Laura getting into trouble that she wouldn’t be able to get away, was too much. And, even if she wanted too, she didn’t think Laura would let her stay. That was her room too, but what could she say ? “Oh, you need to let me sleep here cutie, otherwise I’m going to report you to the dean”. Yeah, great idea. Sarcasm was her way of getting the pain she felt in her heart out. Putting this ache away, mocking it even, because facing it was too much.

In only a few months, her attraction toward the human had grown into something she refused to admit. 70 years into a coffin is a pretty good lesson to remember. But even with that in mind, Carmilla was slowly admitting to herself that the desire she felt when she first knew Laura was, well, much more than a simple need of flesh. And she hated herself so much for that, because now she was so hurt, probably homeless again, and yet, she didn’t want to leave.

This was well past 2am now, and she had stared at that damn window for almost all of the night. Almost in fear of seeing a tall shadow, meaning of Danny’s return. But she didn’t notice anything special. Of course there wasn’t anything special, her mother promised her, and Laura’s failing attempt to raise an army the other day was probably enough for her mother to think that this whole situation was over. What is a bunch of humans against Beings older than some society ? Nothing really.

Without Carmilla to bring the sword, they were just ants.

She supposed that the shadow moving and then the light dying meant that Perry and LaFontaine probably got back to their room, or at least had left this one. And Laura was probably asleep now. Carmilla bit her lips, trying to think. Getting in, even if she poofed herself just in front of the closet, could mean being stabbed with those sticks. A part of herself was yelling that Laura wouldn’t let that happen, but another was dying in fear.What if Laura starts to see her as a monster too ? What if this time, it’s not Elle’s heart that is reaped out, but her ?

Without thinking any much -because really, century old, why would you think anymore ?-, she poofed herself in front of this damn closet, and waited. No sound. She wasn’t able to turn, too afraid to see those disappointed eyes again, and she just started to take some of her stuff into the first bag she found. She was almost finished when she finally heard a sound, that made her stop immediately, and, like if this wasn’t enough, tear started to form into her eyes. She really hated herself for that, but stopped the urge she had to brush them away.

-Carm ? What th-

Laura was awake finally. She must have been on some really light sleep because Carmilla had made every effort to be quiet.

-I thought you were supposed to hide or whatever.

This wasn’t a question, and even if her voice sounded at first like in the old time -sweet and caring-, now she was talking like every emotion had left her. Carmilal swallowed hard, pushing back the tears and dropped the bag at the same time she turned herself to face the human.

-What if I don’t want to ? What if all of this was for you to live ?

Laura stared at her, and the silence got so long that Carmilla was almost tempted to run and hide like Laura tell her. But the girl broke the strange glare they were exchanging, and dropped her gaze to her hands, resting on her lap.

-I’m sorry.

Carmilla didn’t believe what she was hearing. A sad laugh escaped from her mouth.

-Oh please Laura, now ?

The girl got up to her feet and switched the light on, taking a few steps, like she wanted to touch Carmilla. But she stopped just before. She didn’t even look up to the vampire, her gaze still firmly on the ground. Her voice was soft, and Carmilla was pretty sure that if the girl wasn’t talking to a supernatural being, she wouldn’t be able to hear her.

-I’m sorry. Finally, Laura looked her in the eyes, and Carmilla was surprised to find tears in the girl’s eyes. I’m sorry for my reaction and what I said. I watched the video again and over again… I know you didn’t do this by choice. I mean of course you chose me, but your mom was forcing you.

Laura got a hold on her hand, and Carmilla was so stunned by everything she heard that she didn’t even notice that she started to cry.

-I’m sorry Carm, I know it’s not your fault, but… With Danny’s tomato, and everything falling apart, LaFontaine sick I… You were the last person I was counting on, the only one I really trusted would have my back…

Laura was crying too now, but she was fighting the tears the best she could, brushing them away with her free hand. Carmilla finally reacted, squeezing lightly the hand of the girl. She brushed her own tears, smiling softly. This wasn’t the end. Laura finally understands.

-You can still count on me, cupcake.

The vampire smiled softly, touching the cheek of this girl she was so fond of. Laura slightly leaned on the touch, and closed her eyes. Carmilla stopped breathing. Damn, this girl was beautiful, even at 2am in the morning, just being woken up and crying. At first, she reminded her of Elle, but now, to think of it, she was so different from her. She was everything Elle wasn’t. And would never have been.

-I’m going to fight with you, even if this will probably end badly. She laughed a little, letting her hand take Laura’s. I prefer to fight with you than against you. Or even to stand here doing nothing.

-Really ?

Laura’s smile was lighting up the girl’s face. She always had this strange smile when Carmilla said something like that, but this one was different. A strange mix of excitement and something that the vampire wasn’t really able to put a word onto.

-Of course. And don’t ever put anything else around your neck.

Carmilla laughed once more when the girl in front of her started to jump everywhere, doing her best to not yell her little “yeah”. The vampire just sat there, watching the girl explaining to her what she planned, talking so fast that Carmilla smiled even more. Such a dork sometimes. This was too cute.

-This is great : This means we have a chance to do the right thing Carm, this is really great !

And then Laura leaned like she did the other day, placing her two hands on either side of Carmilla. But this time, the kiss wasn’t on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, english is not my mother tongue. Don't hesitate to comment !


End file.
